The love of demon
by Tantalina
Summary: This is something i thought would be interesting. I don't know if i continue it or not. Review if you like it. If anyone likes this story can continue it. Just write to me link for it, I would like to read it too.


Hi all. This is just one-shot for Naruto. Its just a random thought, i don't know if i continue it or not but i hope you like it. Sorry for updating so slow I hope anyone who like my thirst story can likes this one too. Ill try to update my thirst story as soon as i can.

* * *

The Story.

* * *

Orphanage, its one place you wouldn't want for your children be in. But in Konohagakure, two years ago then Kyuubi attacked konoha, a lot of children there placed in there. One of these children was very special. He is the host of kyuubi, the demon that attacked two years ago. It was sealed by Yondaime hokage with forbidden jutsu that took his life.

Shodaime hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, had to step up again and take position of hokage ones more.

He was forced to place a law that said that if anyone talked about Naruto being the host of kyuubi, they would be punished by death.

It was because then he informed his village about the death of Yondaime and his sacrifice in sealing the beast in Naruto, almost all civilians there shouting for demons death.

Hokage placed Naruto into orphanage as he couldn't place him in one of konoha clans for fear of disturbing the balance.

So for two years Naruto Uzumaki lived in orphanage, there matrons give him just enough food to survive.

But this isn't the only special thing about the boy. There is one more. One that no one knows.

Uzumaki Naruto, a two years old kid, with spiky red hair, was sitting in his room. He was alone, as no one shared it with him, he didn't have any friend that would visit him in his room. But he wasn't sad by that, he knew he was special.

He knew way they were like that. Even then he was born just a couple of minutes, he could remember what happened, he remember his parents lasts word to him, that strange man with the mask. He also knew what happened in council meeting then hokage took him to it after the sealing, he knew that he held kyuubi and they thought he was it.

In orphanage matrons called him demon and sometimes wouldn't give food, saying that he didn't deserve it. They thought he was ignorant, couldn't understand them, but they were wrong.

He could talk and understand them way before any other child, he was far more intelligent than two years old child should, and he knew that.

Two months ago he discovered that he wasn't even human.

He was in his room, like always. He wanted to access his chakra like ninja that he saw sometimes guarding him. And then hokage visited, he would tell stories of them.

It wasn't hard to access his chakra, he always felt it, and he just needed to bring it forth.

He succeeded on second try, but he also felt a little different.

He could hear and see a lot better. All his senses become better. What really shocked him was that he grew a red fox tail with golden tip. Then he looked in the mirror, he saw that he also got red fox ears, and his purple and red eyes now had a slit.

At first he thought it was because he had kyuubi in him, but that couldn't be, kyuubi was sealed in him and it couldn't change him like that. It also didn't explain why he was more mature than any other children.

Then he stopped channeling chakra, all his foxy features disappeared.

Now Naruto was thinking how he could contact kyuubi. If anyone would know, it would be kyuubi.

He concentrated, trying to enter his mind.

After what felt like hours he felt wind blowing past him, and opened his eyes.

He was in a clearing, surrounded by huge trees. It was night but he could see as if it was day. In far end of the clearing was huge cave and its entrance protected by golden bars.

"Wow, it's really nice inside my head."

He decided to go to the cage he thought that kyuubi would be in. Who else could it be behind these bars?

As he got near bars, he could see kyuubi lying on the ground, he didn't know if it was sleeping or just lying there.

"Uh, hey, kyuubi." He got no reply.

"Kyuubi!" He shouted. This time he got reaction.

Kyuubis eyes shot open, looking who shouted, and saw that it was a little boy, no older than two.

It could only think that this boy is its new host, but he couldn't here, he's still too young.

For Naruto it was a little different then kyuubi opened its eyes. The moment he saw these beautiful red eyes he felt connection that he couldn't explain, he knew who it was, and knew it was true, he could feel it. And did one thing that kyuubi wouldn't expect in million years.

"Mommy!" Naruto shouted, running through bars as if they weren't there and hugged the neck of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi froze in shock, she didn't know what to do.

'What, how, but. What the hell! This doesn't make any sense. How could he possibly think I'm his mother? I don't even look like human now. And I'm a virgin for fucks sake. How did he even know I'm a woman? This doesn't make any sense.'

She stood up, forcing Naruto to let her go.

"I think you got it wrong. I'm not your mother. That's impossible. You're human and I'm demon." How is she going to explain this to two years old kid? He just couldn't understand.

"I know that you're demon. I know about you from the day I was born I can remember it all. But I'm not human." He transformed to his foxy Naruto as he liked to call it. "See, I'm not human. At least not entirely. I wanted to ask if you knew anything but then I saw your eyes I just knew that you're my mom. I can't explain how but I just know."

Kyuubi starred at Naruto in shock.

'But how, I didn't change him, and the seal prevented any influence to host. I can't possibly be his mother, his mother is... Kushina.' She slowly finished as she remembered the time then Kushina was pregnant.

There were several times then Kushina used her yoki, her seal also took her yoki from time to time. And then Kushina was pregnant the seal slowly weakened, making more yoki pass through it. Kushina already had some of her yoki in her chakra system. It could be that some of her yoki leaked into this child, and no one would notice because he was still inside womb.

She knew of human and demon children, she had seen several. They mature very fast, and can get demonic features of their of parents. This would explain his maturity and fox-like appearance. She just needed to confirm one more thing.

She concentrated, looking for connection that all demon parents have with their children until the time then they come into their power.

She found it, he really is her son. She didn't feel it before because she always was with him.

She transformed to her human form. She looked like goddess with her long dark red hair and black tipped fox ears. From behind her were nine tails with black tip. She stood at 5.7, she had perfect hourglass figure, d cup breasts, and her smooth tan skin looked like it was shining. She was wearing a loose summer dress that clung to her and made her look even more beautiful.

"S-son?" She said uncertain. It's not every day you find you have a son, and you're sealed in him.

Naruto smiled and run to her.

Kyuubi embraced her son. It was a strange concept for her. She certainly hadn't thought of even having one, but now, having him in her hands was really pleasant.

Naruto snuggled closer to his mother, feeling at peace. He didn't know how it was possible for kyuubi being his mother, but he didn't care. He finally had a mother and that's all it mattered.

About half an hour later Naruto decided to speak.

"Uh, kaa-chan, could you tell me about yourself. And how are you my mother. I'm really happy that you're my mother and wouldn't trade it for anything. I just want to know more about you." He hugged her tightly.

"Well first, my name is not kyuubi it's Akemi. Kyuubi is just a title, humans gave me. The father as all of us nine demons call him is the sage of six paths, Rikudou Sannin. He created us then he was approaching his death by splitting the most powerful demon, Juubi, into nine parts. After his death we split and left separate ways. We would help humans sometimes if we deemed fit. But after some time they become power hungry and wars started, using power that old mad gifted humans with good heart for war. They even decided to try to control us. I distanced myself from humans even more. Not trusting them. Then I was somehow summoned by Uchiha Madara, I don't know how he managed to do it but he was able to summon then he fought with first hokage. He tried to put me in some kind of illusion but I was stronger than some human and attacked him. But that fool hokage used his power over wood and attacked me. His wife Mito Uzumaki sealed me inside herself. I would have liked her if she had some other seal, and didn't treat me like some mindless beast. Than she was aproching the end of her life, she sealed me inside Uzumaki Kushina. I really don't like her. Being pinned to a bolder with spikes through me wasn't very pleasant, and she had a nerve of demanding me to give her my chakra. She was your birth mother. The night you there born, someone attacked her and forcefully extracted me from the seal. It was really painful, and I was very week from being ripped from Kushina and because of it Uchiha that attacked managed to put me into that god damn genjutsu. That's all I remember, I don't remember what I did then I was under that genjutsu. Then I woke up I was in this seal. I don't know a lot about your birth mother as I didn't like her and tried to ignore her as much as possible. But I know that your father is Minato Namikaze, he was hokage of konoha but you don't look like him at all. You have similar face as Kushina, a red hair just like mine, your eyes are really beautiful, and they're like combination of mine and Kushina. I think that then Kushina was pregnant you absorbed a lot of my yoki. Kushina already had some of yoki running through her constantly, and as she used more, you absorbed quite a bit of it, and it changed you into hanyou, half demon." It was strange for something like this to happen. She didn't even know it was possible. Mito give birth to a human child, then how did Kushina give to half demon.

"I don't care if this Kushina give birth to me. You're my mother, please don't abandon me." Naruto had tears in his eyes, thinking that his mother was going to leave him because he wasn't her real son.

Akemi looked at her son, guessing his thoughts.

"Oh son, don't cry. You're my son and you always will be, don't let anyone say otherwise. I love you and always will. I would never leave you alone." She hugged him closer and kissed his forehead.

"I love you mom." Naruto relaxed into her embrace, feeling at peace.

"I love you too, my son." It was first time she was this happy.

* * *

AN.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review your thoughts about it.


End file.
